The Thunderstorm Blues
by Red Witch
Summary: The Misfit boys try not to freak out during a thunderstorm as Shipwreck tries out his latest crazy scheme.


**Yikes! I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. I do own Xi, Althea, Trinity and Baby Claudius though. Just another fun fic folks full of pointless fluff! And don't try any of Shipwreck's stunts at home. Though why anyone would want to emulate Shipwreck is beyond me.**

**The Thunderstorm Blues**

Even by mutant standards, Todd and Xi were unusual for mutants. Todd was amphibious with an extremely long tongue, spit spray (both acidic and non acidic varieties) and incredible leaping skills, which were useful in his ninja training. Xi was a genetically engineered assassin with the ability to turn invisible as well as detecting mutant powers through touch, sharp claws, a serpentine appearance and possessing no gender at all. Both of them had learned to become savage fighters as well as good friends. 

And currently the both of them were hiding underneath the covers of Todd's bed, terrified of the thunderstorm outside. 

"I really hate lighting!" Todd whimpered.

"I'm not that crazy about it either," Xi grumbled. "You try living in a rainforest without any shelter for a while! That really gets you! Also…"

"What?" Todd looked at him.

"My unit…was conditioned to fear lightning and electric shocks," Xi shivered as another bolt flashed outside. 

"That'd do it," Todd gulped. They both scrunched together in the middle of the bed, huddling next to each other. "Lightning's scary."

"Very scary," Xi gulped. "Do you think it could hit the house?"

"It happens," Todd said. "And with our luck it's not that unlikely." 

"Hey Toad, Xi…are you…" Pietro stuck his head in. He was wearing his blue silk pajamas. He saw that it was dark in the room. Then he saw two pairs of glowing yellowish gold eyes blinking at him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

"Hi Pietro," Todd said simply. Neither of them made a move from out under the covers. 

"Geeze you guys!" Pietro clutched his chest. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" 

"Sorry," Xi apologized.

"Come on out of there before you scare someone else to death," Pietro told them.

"No we can't," Xi said.

"The lightning will get us if we do," Todd said in a very small voice. 

"Oh for crying out…" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Some ninjas you are. Scared of a little noise and a flash of light. What a couple of chickens." 

CRAAAAAAA-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

"MOVE OVER!" Pietro screamed in a very high voice as he zipped under the covers with them. The lightning flashed again. 

"Hey watch your legs!" Todd snapped.

"You watch your legs!" Pietro snapped back. 

"Now who's a chicken?" Xi remarked.

"Shut up!" Pietro snapped. 

"Guys what's all the noise about?" Lance opened the door. He was wearing a white wife-beater and blue shorts. "What are you….AAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

"Hi Lance," Xi said casually.

"Geeze you two!" Lance panted. "Those eyes are freaky man! You nearly scared the living daylights out of me!" 

"That's what I was telling them!" Pietro stuck his head out.

"You're in here too?" Lance asked. "Figures." 

"What's that crack supposed to mean?" Pietro asked defensively. 

"He means you're a big cry baby that's what he means," Todd told him.

"Look who's talking!" Pietro snapped. "You guys are…" 

CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! 

At the sound of thunder and another flash of lightning they all screamed. Lance instinctively dove under the covers as well. "Welcome to the Coward Club," Todd said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Lance snarled.

"Hey guys where are you?" Fred walked in. "YAAAAAA!" 

"It's just us yo," Todd groaned.

"Sorry but you two look freaky with your eyes glowing like that," Fred scratched his head. "I didn't know you guys were cuddling and…" 

"WE ARE NOT CUDDLING!" Lance shouted as he got out from under the covers. 

"Well it sure looked like it to…" Fred began.

"I don't care what it looked like we weren't doing it!" Lance snapped. 

"Well it's not like we haven't done it before," Todd told him. 

"When?" Xi asked.

"Back at the Brotherhood House," Todd told him. 

"No we did not!" Lance snapped. "We were sharing body heat! There was no heat in the house and we only shared a bed to keep warm! It was an extreme situation! It doesn't count!" 

"What about when you get sick?" Xi asked. "You like being held then."

"Shut up!" Lance snapped. 

"He's right Lance," Fred remarked, "You do seem to need to be…"

"Just forget about it okay?" Lance groaned. "Blob what are you doing here?"

"Al sent me to see if you guys seen her dad or her sisters," Fred told them. 

"Are they in here?" Althea walked in with Claudius in her arms. Wanda followed her with Barney. 

"No but Lance and the other were cuddling in here," Fred told them.

"WE WERE NOT CUDDLING!" Lance shouted.

"Don't shout!" Wanda snapped. The babies started to sniffle and whine. "You'll scare the babies even more than they are now." 

A clap of thunder caused them to squeal. Fred took Barney and Claudius. "There, there. Come on little guys…" He shushed them. "The Blob will protect you."

"Yeah your fat will insulate you from any electric shocks," Pietro snickered. 

"You're awfully cocky for a guy who's about to become a human pretzel," Fred glared at Pietro.

"So where is your father?" Wanda asked Althea. 

"And more importantly where are the Triplets?" Todd asked. 

"GIRLS GET OFF THE ROOF RIGHT NOW!" They could hear Roadblock's voice outside. "YOU TOO SHIPWRECK!" 

"I think we've just uncovered a clue," Wanda sighed as she went to check out what was going on. 

"Oh god what is my idiot father doing now?" Althea groaned. They all went to the back door. Althea, Todd and Lance grabbed some ponchos and went out to see what was going on while the others stayed inside. They saw Roadblock there as well looking up to the roof. "What's going on?" 

"Take a look for yourself!" Roadblock groaned. The girls were wearing scientific lab coats/ponchos with goggles while Shipwreck was on the roof wearing something that was made out of an old snowsuit, aluminum foil and duct tape. 

"Oh my god Dad what the hell are you doing?" Althea shouted. "Will you get down there you moron before lightning hits you!"

"That's what I want it to do!" Shipwreck called out.

"Oh my god Dad you have definitely been hit by Storm's lightning bolts one too many times!" Althea groaned. 

"Behold my newest invention!" Shipwreck grinned. "My shock absorber! Guaranteed to withstand any electrical charge! This way I'll be protected when Storm zaps me with her lightning bolts!"

"I should have known," Roadblock groaned. 

"Dad give it up," Althea told him. "It's not gonna happen. You and Storm getting together is like Lance and Kitty. Complete disaster." 

"What do you mean like me and Kitty?" Lance shouted. 

"Lance not now," Todd said. "We can only deal with one mental case at a time. Shipwreck get off there yo!" 

"This is the modeling agency disaster all over again," Roadblock groaned. "The things Shipwreck will do to attract women!" 

"He'll be attracting more than that if we don't get him down from there," Althea said.

"What's this about a modeling agency?" Lance asked.

"One day my dad had the brilliant idea that if he became a male model he could get girls," Althea said. "Particularly Cover Girl."

"I take it his plan didn't work," Lance remarked. 

"His plans never work," Althea said. "The only thing he ended up attracting was lawsuits and a very confused but affectionate French Poodle."

"Say no more," Lance winced. 

"I wasn't planning to," Althea sighed. "And why are you three helping him?"

"Are you kidding?" Daria shouted. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Yeah we get to zap Daddy and not get in trouble for it!" Quinn shouted.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Brittany shouted.

"Well ask a stupid question," Althea sighed. "Dad get down here right now!"

At that moment a bolt of lightning hit Shipwreck. "YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOW!" He shouted as he fell to the ground. 

"Well you can't say he didn't listen to you that time," Brittany said. 

"Dad?" Althea and the others looked at him.

"I'm okay…" Shipwreck said weakly as he sat up. His beard was stuck out straight and looked very poofy. "Wow! That was fun!" 

"Girls get down here," Roadblock sighed. "Kids…get the first aid kit." They brought him into the house. Roadblock checked him over. "Well the good news is that it looks like he's not seriously hurt or burned. In fact I think this…whatever he's got on protected him. But we'd better call Lifeline so we can check for brain damage."

"I think we're about twenty or so years too late for that," Althea told him as they got the suit off. "Dad! Dad can you hear me?" 

"Yeah I'm fine," Shipwreck blinked. That's when the lights flickered. Shipwreck looked around and moved his hands. Various electrical appliances turned off and on. "Cool!" 

"What the heck…?" Lance looked around. 

"Oh great," Roadblock sighed. "Looks like he's stored up a whole bunch of spare electricity. Kind of like a battery."

"You mean like a mutant power?" Fred asked.

"Not really, we've seen this before," Althea said. "It'll wear off in a few hours."

"Yeah you'd be amazed how many times this has happened before," Roadblock told them. "And not just Shipwreck either." 

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Wanda asked. 

Shipwreck shrugged and suddenly the TV in the living room turned on. "I think I'm gonna go watch TV." He walked into the next room and sat down. 

"Well we could always use him as a channel changer until his batteries run down," Pietro remarked. 

"Not a bad idea," Roadblock shrugged as they followed him in and sat down. "Hey Shipwreck see if you can get WB for us will ya? I think Dobie's River is on."

"Oh I like that show!" Todd hopped into his seat. 

"This family is so weird…" Lance grumbled. 


End file.
